


Your Arms Around Me

by kilrys



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 20 Themes Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrys/pseuds/kilrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you,” Midorima’s eyes were narrowing down making his brows almost meet, “why am I the one taking you home and on my bike?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> 20 Themes Challenge - AU Romance

“Hey, you,” Midorima’s eyes were narrowing down making his brows almost meet, “why am I the one taking you home and on  _my bike_?”

 

“Then you should have taken the rickshaw instead.” Takao’s voice was rather in a high pitch and swaying tones. “And I’ve already said, it’s because there’s no one to call at home.”

 

“So you’re dragging me in your problem of getting drunk?” The pace of the bike is peaking as it’s driver also reach his limit. 

 

Takao could hear Midorima and is still awake enough to tell that he is  _actually_ angry. Well, who would not if someone calls him in the middle of the night to take an irresponsible drunkard home; but it’s probably alcohol or he’s just silly that he really don’t take him seriously. “But you came.”

 

Midorima had his focus on the road yet he could surely see a smirk on what Takao just said. _He really just have no shame, does he?_ “Then I’ll drop you off right now,” pulling off the break at that instant and he felt the passenger’s head thud at his broad back.

 

“HEY!” Takao, almost catching his breath from the shock, has his hands red from gripping on his seat. “Okay, then. My fault. I’m sorry for disturbing you late this night and I’d reall-,” interrupted by a hiccup, “I’d really walk out right now and just take a walk home if only my head was not spinning,  _but it is_. So I’m sorry and please take me home.”

 

The other complied with a sigh and continued his business with the pedals; his frown lifted a bit after releasing his anger to the poor hand breaks and from hearing the drunk apologize. “Seriously, don’t do that again.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’d never call you again for something like this,” Takao mumbled with a mix of drunk and sleepy voice.

 

“Stupid, not that.” Quite a silence fell between them and they could only hear the night. “Don’t drink too much and at this late hour.”

 

Rather than words, Midorima felt Takao lean on him as a response.  _Maybe he fell asleep._

 

It was only after few minutes that Midormina knew he was heard. “I promise, Shin-chan,” were Takao’s words as he gently wrapped his arms around him.

 

The wind was cold as it caressed Midorima’s face but he couldn’t care less with his body having enough warmth. Reassured, he took the road on a slower march and took Takao safely  _home_.

 

* * *

 

Also on my [Tumblr](http://naruseis.tumblr.com/post/114512415162/01-your-arms-around-me).


End file.
